1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving head for a shaving apparatus of the rotary type and in particular to a shaving head having a pivotable shaving unit. The invention also relates to a shaving apparatus incorporating such a shaving head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric shavers are frequently used consumer items which generally comprise an assembly of moving and stationary cutting elements that interact to cut the hairs at the surface of a user's skin. In the case of rotary electric shavers, one or more cutting units, each comprising a rotary cutter and a cap, co-operate to cut the hairs. The cap contacts the skin and the cutter is driven by a motor located within the body of the shaver. For greater comfort and effective shaving, the portions of the shaver that contact the skin of the user should be able to move or pivot relative to the body of the shaver to follow the skin surface. This requires a degree of flexibility of the drive train between the motor and the cutter. In general, the more contact the shaving cap makes with the skin, the closer and quicker the shave will be. Most shavers therefore allow some freedom of movement of the caps with respect to the body of the shaver, so that the caps can follow the contours of the user's skin.
In current rotary shavers, the above-described movement or flexibility is achieved at a number of possible locations. Firstly, the caps themselves may be resiliently mounted to move up and down and tilt within a cap carrier. Secondly, the cap carrier may be mounted to float or tilt with respect to the body of the shaver. A third location of movement may be found between the shaving unit and the handle or body of the shaver. In certain models, the shaving unit or head of the shaver may be mounted to the body at a neck that can pivot forwards and backwards and/or from side to side. A given shaver design may incorporate some or all of these possible degrees of freedom. A shaving device is known from US patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,324 in which a shaving head carries three cutting units mounted in an outer cutter frame. A driving mechanism is provided within the shaver body and comprises a main gear engaged with three transmission gears. The shaving head is mounted to pivot about a shaving head supporting member with respect to the shaver body and the transmission gears.
Although the existing designs offer considerable flexibility to the user, it would be desirable to provide a shaving head construction which still further enhances the ability to follow the contours of the skin while allowing for a simple and robust construction.